


Perfect Shadow

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Angels Don't Cry [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Cambion, Canon Compliant, Gen, Guardian Angels, Little Garden, Luffy is Niphilim, Luffy is a Cambion, M/M, Made Up Background Story, Near Death Experiences, Nephilim, Perceptive Luffy, Possibly Unrequited Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unrequited Love, Will of D, serious Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "He doesn't love you. You know that right?"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Angels Don't Cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986904
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Unrequited Love





	Perfect Shadow

* * *

_Play on broken strings_  
_But the ugly world has clipped your wings_  
_You need someone to forgive your sins_  
_And I'm there when you call_

* * *

Light cannot survive without shadows and similarly, darkness cannot thrive without light to contrast itself with. 

They were connected, forever intertwined, two sides of the same coin. Sanji wondered how humans decided what was light and what was shadow. He watched from a distance as the one known as Monkey D. Luffy traveled through the world, gaining more and more allies, influenced by his chaotic, yet good-natured antics. 

His feathers ruffled in distaste, a sensation akin to revulsion crawling through his body as he gazed at the boy, who's wide smile contradicted those blank obsidian orbs. Sanji wondered again, how mortals chose to identify corruption. He wondered if their deductions were selective, and purposely unfair or if the angel just possessed a special kind of clairvoyance. 

Because without a doubt, Monkey D. Luffy was fused with immorality. He was a interesting specimen, and a revolting one. Or was Sanji just averse to the 17 year old because of his mixed blood and strong scent.

_Cambion._

The filthy offspring of demons and humans. 

_But..._

The blonde floated in the sky, far above the small boat, hands behind his head, and wings spread out like sideways sails. He opened his mouth, drawing in the scent of the rubber man, who was somewhere below, and caught it again, that faint smell of something _sweet._

It smelled the way he'd assume ichor tasted, back when humans believed that it existed.

Luffy was also nephilim. 

The offspring of angels and humans.

_So very fascinating._

A spike of hostility put the being on alert, and he lurched upright, doing a quick scan of his surroundings, before his crystal blue gaze was pulled down.

To the ship.

To a figure that resided on the Lambs Head of the Merry Go.

He flapped his wings, hovering in the cloudless sky, and made eye contact with Monkey D. Luffy.

"What do you want with my swordsman?" The teen asked, something malicious and threatening flashing behind that dark glare. 

Sanji narrowed his eyes, lips curling into a sneer at the brazen attitude. _"I'm doing my job. Without me, your idiotic moss would be **dead**."_

Like ice in heat, the boy's expression melted to something warm and infectious. "Oh yeah? Well I guess I should thank you then shishishi!" The teen laid back, limbs toassed haphazardly on the lamb's head. "We'll be getting a doctor soon though, so you won't to worry anymore."

The words were dismissive, but the way they were spoken was light, ridiculously friendly. Still, the blonde couldn't shake the menacing promise that was layered beneath it.

He wasn't sure if the Straw Hat Captain did it purposefully or not, letting his Cambion side flare out, no regards for the angel above him. 

_"Whatever. I'm his Guardian Angel, thats something I can neither change or control. I'm bound to my duties."_

Just as quickly as the dark expression faded, did it return, fiercer than before. "You saying you're helping him just because you _have_ to?" 

Sanji tried not to shiver at the dangerous tone, though his feather trembled slightly, unused to feeling such demonic energy from a mortal, let alone a mortal that possessed mixed blood and on some level, had the approval of god. 

_"Yes."_ Sanji admitted without shame. It was hard to feel resentment towards the thing that gave his very existence purpose. That wasn't the entire truth though, and the rest of the words pushed forward, falling from his mouth like teeth being pulled. _"I...want to though. Roronoa Zoro had become both the bane and decadence of my immortal life."_

The admission was a perilous one, especially when spoken aloud. The warmth that surrounded him by nature, turned cold, rivulets of ice building in his stomach. 

Luffy nodded, seemingly satisfied and dragged the straw hat from his head to his face, hiding those onyx eyes from sight and subsequently erasing the strange pressure on his chest.

_Monkey D. Luffy._

Sanji remembered now. This man was from a lineage of legends. 

A lineage of the disgraced. 

A lineage that began with a long-since forgotten woman, she who seduced an angel, so fair and beauteous, that there had been no other choice for him, but to fall in love with her. She'd refused, begging the angel for forgiveness, claiming that her blood had been tainted by demons, and she could never bring herself to taint the greatness that was a servant of god. 

He insisted, and later that night, they forcibly fornicated, an action that would be later defined by humans as rape. She became pregnant, bearing the nephilim. Soon, the child was born, shroud in darkness, rather than light. The mother cried, shielding the baby from sight with her own body, as she babbled apologies. 

Furious, the angel grew disgusted with both himself and the woman, cursing her descendants and slaughtering the poor dame, before dragging her body down to the mortal realm as an example for the other humans. 

To show what happened when they defied someone more powerful than themselves. 

He was cast out of heaven before he could continue his viscous rampage, unable to kill his child, though he cursed the new creature, giving it the middle initial D. and claiming that anyone who has the unfortunate luck of ending up with the letter would die a brutal death, never truly being _good._

To combat the demon, Cambion curse, an angel slit his wrist, feeding the baby its blood, and hence making the child part nephilim.

The action caused unrest within the different realms of the world, but ultimately, they let the child go. 

Descendants of the lineage varied, not always related by blood. Some were just and others were wicked. They were known far and wide ostricised my other mortals, sometimes revered, sometimes scorned.

But three things remained constant.

They died a brutal death, bearing a wide smile. And they _always_ got what they wanted.

Sanji wondered what Luffy wanted from the world. It seemed like something much more than becoming the Pirate King. He flew, circling the boy as he glided lower in a spiral motion, before stopping right next to the teen. 

_"I'm going to love him, you know."_ He breathed, quietly, a rush coming from saying the words aloud. _"In fact, I'm already falling."_ Impassively, he plucked a feather, hardly wincing as it slid off without resistance, and watched as it was swept into the ocean, disappearing under a wave.

An accurate depiction. 

"He doesn't love you. You know that right?" The rubber captain asked, voice devoid of any emotion, hat still covering his eyes.

 _"I know."_ Sanji replied simply, because it was true. 

Zoro was fond of the angel, but ultimately focused on his goal of being the greatest swordsman and making sure that Monkey D. Luffy became King of the Pirates. 

"That doesn't mean you should give up though." The raven head continued. "I think you'd be great for Zoro! I just want you to be something _he_ wants too. Force or manipulate my swordsman into anything he doesn't like and I'll kick your ass."

Sanji laughed. This was simply the most fascinating creature he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

_"Noted. Though I'm fully aware Zoro will never have romantic feelings for me. I am nothing more than the equivalent of batteries. Regardless, my desires are of no importance, and severely forbidden."_

"So?" The captain shrugged. "Fuck the rules and do what you want. Thats how I live. With no regrets."

The blonde startled at he felt something land on his head, looking up to see the boy, now hatless, smiling widely at him. 

They stared at each other for a very long time, for what felt like an eternity.

"I like you a lot. But he's my first mate, and if he's hurt because of you," The raven head's voice pitched low, thrumming with the promise of violence. "I don't care _what_ you are. It'll be bad."

"LUFFY!" Someone screamed before the angel, the sound of steps growing loud and a lithe, voluptuous body came running towards the raven head. "LUFFY! Zoro's awake now!"

The red-head gave a tired grin, too distracted to notice the seemingly floating hat. "His stitches took fucking _forever._ And he passed out from blood loss for hours!"

"Shihihihi! Perfect timing! Thanks Nami!"

Sanji waited until the gorgeous woman left, then turned to look at the 17 year old, who was staring at him with a peculiar expression.

"Well, Monkey D. Luffy, I'll be taking my leave now." 

Luffy didn't respond, and the blonde didn't wait long for one, flaring his wings and taking off into the sky. 

He laid among the clouds, startling when a voice rang in his mind.

_"Running off without saying hello, shitty angel. I didn't take you much for a coward. Oh and Luffy says...hi? And to remember what he said. You know each other? He can see you too?"_

The blonde snorted. _"Something like that, Marimo. Something like that. And tell him I understand."_

Light cannot survive without shadows and similarly, darkness cannot thrive without light to contrast itself with. 

They were connected, forever intertwined, two sides of the same coin. Sanji wondered how humans decided what was light and what was shadow. 

People had a tendency to compare the Nephilic Cambion to sunshine, brightening everything it gazed upon. Roronoa Zoro was considered to be a dark hearted demon, tied with an invisible leash to his masters will.

They were so very, terribly wrong.

Luffy dressed in red, and the scent of blood followed like a loyal pet. His onyx eyes shone, a black hole which took everything in and let nothing out, so all encompassing that even knowing you were going to sink, it was impossible to look away.

The day Zoro joined that pirateless crew was the day he signed his life over to a true monster.

Sanji wondered why no one could see it but him.

The darkness that resided in Monkey D. Luffy.

A perfect shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh just wanted to mention that Sanji so far, has been speaking telepathically, while the Zoro and Luffy have been speaking to him out loud.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please give me your thoughts!!
> 
> EDIT: I just realize that I never specified, but Zoro is recovering from almost cutting off his legs in Little Garden, so its before they get meet Chopper. Sorry if you were curious or confused about his injury.


End file.
